Let's get Physical
by Life Without Lamas is No Life
Summary: While Isabella's visiting her family a new girl moves in who's an exercise enthusiast. She's a pretty nice but there's one problem... Phineas has a crush on her and watch what happens when Izzy has to come home early... why does that sound so familiar?
1. What happens before Mexico needs to stay

**Yeah, yeah, yeah I know this story won 3****rd**** place in comment person's contest but did you see what he did with it! It's barely the same story! If that! I mean Farrah (Actual name Kristen) was supposed to be based off of me and it annoys the heck out of me what he did with it! It's like they didn't even read the description I gave just the title (Was 'Lovecise' but I like this title better) so they removed it and now I'm going to write it the way I want it. So enjoy the REAL 'Let's Get Physical'.**

Isabella's POV

"Come on don't give up on me now." I complained on top of my suitcase trying to get it to close. "Ha! Got ya!" I said victoriously as I zipped it close. "I win this round."

"Whatever you say Isabella." I familiar voice said making me jump.

When I realized who it was I cracked up. "Phineas don't scare me like that!" I joked jumping off the suitcase but didn't really stick the landing and on my stomach almost landing on Pinky but he moved. "Sorry Pinky." I told him picking him up and he let out his usual bark. (Yes he's a he I checked.)

**Friday night beneath the stars**

**In a field behind your yard**

**You and I are painting pictures in the sky.**

"Oh how do you want me to scare you?" He joked taking Pinky from me. "Don't worry Pinky we'll have plenty of fun together while Izzy's in Mexico."

**And sometimes we don't say a thing**

**Just listen to the crickets sing**

**Everything I need is right here by my side**

Picky barked making me giggle. "I know you will." I hold Phineas petting Pinky. "You take good care of Phineas for me ok Pinky? Make sure he doesn't build anything while I'm not here to see it." I joked as I picked up my suitcase.

**And I know everything about you**

**I don't wanna live without you**

"Sheesh you sound like Candace and besides Ferb's in Britten anyways." He explained setting Pinky down.

**I'm only up when you're not down**

**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground**

**It's like no matter what I do**

"Isa' hurry up we need to get to the airport soon or we'll miss our plane!" My mom called from downstairs.

**Well you drive me crazy half the time**

**The other half I'm only trying**

**To let you know that what I feel is true**

**And I'm only me when I'm with you**

"Down in a second mom!" I called back to her then looked back at Phineas. "Remember no building." I joked and we both cracked up.

**Just a small town boy and girl**

**Living in a crazy world**

**Trying to figure out what is and isn't true**

**And I don't try to hide my tears**

**My secrets or my deepest fears**

**Though it all nobody gets me like you do**

"Can I build a bowl of cereal at least?" He joked. (Why do I keep using joked?)

**And you know everything about me**

**You say that you can't live without me**

**I'm only up when you're not down**

**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground**

**It's like no matter what I do**

**Well you'll drive me crazy half the time**

**The other half I'm only trying**

**To let you know that what I feel is true**

**And I'm only me when I'm with you**

"No you can just use one of ours we have enough bowls." I told him as we went down the stairs once at the bottom I turned to Phineas. "I'll miss you." I told him giving him a kiss on the check. '_I can't believe I just did that!' _I mentally screamed.

**When I'm with anybody else**

**It's so hard to be myself**

**And only you can tell**

"Come on Isa' we gotta go." She told me practically shoving me out the door.

**I'm only up when you're not down**

**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground**

**It's like no matter what I do**

**Well you'll drive me crazy half the time**

**The other half I'm only trying**

**To let you know that what I feel is true**

**And I'm only me**

**Who I wanna be**

**I'm only me when I'm with you.**

**With you Oh, yeah**

"Bye Phineas!" I managed to shout before the door closed behind me. '_Two weeks without him… _ _I don't think I can do it.' _I thought as we got in the car and drove off.

**Sorry I know REALLY short chapter but I PROMISE the rest will be longer! Please Review! and sorry if the song didn't work out as well as I hoped cause it was added in after the fact so the story wasn't to terribly long.**


	2. Meet Kristen

**Hi guys, I'm back! I'm really, really, really, really sorry I left I over reacted and let a few nasty reviews get the best of me but I'm back now and I'm planning on keeping it that way and hope you can forgive me. Lets start the story.**

**Phineas' POV**

"Here you go Pinky." I told him giving him a grilled cheese sandwich. Shesh that dog is spoiled I mean he's a dog that wont eat dog food yet he'll eat her sash. That day was as Ferb said creepy on so many levels. As he ate I faintly heard squeak, squeak, thump repeating at a very fast pace. I turned to Pinky who had just finished. "Did you hear that?" I asked him. He barked. "I guess I'll take that as a yes."

I put him on his leash and went to investigate. I felt like Isabella for a second. I wouldn't be surprised if I accidentally went to my house and asked Whatcha doin'? We walked next door where the noise appeared to be coming from. I thought that house has been empty since Ms. Hargash moved out but the noise was defiantly coming from that house. I guess someone moved in but I never heard about it but then again when Isabella moved in I was the last one to know. Kind of ironic isn't it?

I walked up to the house as the noise got louder. I got to the door there was no door bell so I forced my hand to knock on the oak door. I waited a while but no one answered. I turned around and started to walk away when I faintly heard the lock faintly click over the noise. I turned back around as the door slowly opened but there was no one there. That was more then weird that was just flat out scary.

I hesitantly walked in the house looked simple but defiantly lived in. The noise got louder there's no way it wasn't coming from this house. Though it appeared that no one was home. I couldn't help but feel guilty about being in here. Pinky barked to get my attention.

I turned to him he was extended as far as the leash could go nose pointed towards a door. I walk up to the door it like the front door opened on it's own. The noise was getting really loud now. Behind the door was a staircase clearly leading to the basement. I slowly walked down the stairs. I came across a girl about my age with blond hair tied in a ponytail wearing a shorts and a sports bra running on a treadmill.

"Hi there." She simply greeted. She didn't turn around or anything. She didn't sound surprised or anything just causal as if she was some how the one who had let me in. She was running fast as her ponytail swung side to side. "I like your dog." She told me still not looking. "It's cute."

I looked down at Pinky. Could this day get any weirder. "Oh he's actually not mine I'm just looking after him for a friend." I told her.

She turned out the treadmill and the noise immediately stopped. She hopped of of it and put a blue shirt over the sports bra. "My names Kristen by the way." She told me bending down to pet Pinky. "And you are?"

"Phineas." I told her. "and that's Pinky."

"She's so cute!" She awed standing up and dusting herself off.

"It's a he actually." I told her.

She giggled a little. "Pinky's a weird name for a boy. I wonder if Spike will like him." She went on I assume Spike's another dog. "Come here boy!" She called and a white and brown rat terrier came down the stairs and sat next to her. "Did you see those tennis ball hanging on a string from the door knobs?" She asked and I honestly didn't. "I trained him so when someone knocks at the door and my mom's not home to let them in and lead them to where I am." I explained which certainly explained a lot.

"So you just moved here?" I asked making sure I didn't miss her for too long. I took me almost a month to realize it when Isabella moved here.

"Yeah... two days ago to be exact." I let out a sigh of realif. At least I FINALLY wasn't the last to know.

"Cool." I looked over at the tredmill then turned bak to her and changed the subject. "Tredmill sure is noisy isn't it?"

She sighed. "Yeah it's a little used." While she talked she took her hair out of the ponytail and and fluffed it back to place. "I'm pretty serous aout exercising so it gets used a lot."

"I'd help you fix it but I promissed my friend, the one I'm dogsitter for the I wouldn't build anything while she's gone." I explained.

She sat down on the edge of the tredmill and asked in cureousity. "So, You build stuff a lot I'm guessing?" She looked me in the eye. I had to admit it she was a smart girl.

**Sorry it's a little short I wanted o get it up so that people know that I'm back. Please reveiw.**


End file.
